Core C: Immunovirology Core (Basic Research Core) Staff of the core will include Core Director Paul R. Skolnik, M.D. He is Associate Professor of Medicine at Tufts University School of Medicine, Associate Physician, New England Medical Center, Associate Program Director, General Clinical Research Center, and the Director of the HIV Research Laboratory in the Division of Geographic Medicine and Infectious Diseases at the New England Medical Center. He will have oversight of the functions of the core laboratory and sample repository and serve on the Executive Committee of the CFAR. Other staff will include a laboratory manager of the core laboratory, and a research assistant who will perform the needed assays and procedures. Basic purposes of the core will be 1) to provide high quality assays and services, including many tests and assays not presently available to investigators in the CFAR, to support a wide range of basic and clinical HIV research will the collaborating institutions; and 2) to provide a sample repository service for collaborating investigators of the core. Services will include culture- based assays; PCR. branched DNA, and sequence-based assays; ELISA or RIA- based assays; FACS-based assays; immunohistochemical assays; and sample storage for serum, plasma, brain tissue, CSF and PBMC. The core will support the work of over 20 investigators and support 15 different NIH- funded AIDS-related studies. Key scientific studies to be supported by this core include Dr. Timothy Flanigan's project to define effective mucosal vaccine strategies in female rectal and genital surfaces; Dr. Skolnik's study of the effects of CMV infection of lung tissue on HIV replication and cytokine and chemokine production in HIV-seropositive patients; Dr. Brigitte Huber's study of DPIV/CD26 in antigen-specific T cell activation; Dr. Susan Cu-Uvin's investigation of the effect of highly active anti-retroviral therapy on HIV shedding in the genital tract (R01); Dr. Sherwood Gorbach's program grant Nutrition for Life, which seeks to elucidate the impact of HIV on nutritional status and functional capacity in the host; and Dr. Bradford Navia's multi-center project to examine the relationship between concentration of HIV in CNS tissues and cerebral injury.